Contract Between Us
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kesempurnaan, dibalik sekolah yang sempurna ini, banyak rahasia busuk dan kotor, dibalik murid yang sempurna, banyak derita dan luka yang sudah ia alami, tetapi bagaimana ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang di waktu dan tempat yang salah? Apakah ini cinta atau nafsu semata? Warning : ModernAU! Slash! Mature Content! Grammar error and Typo!Oneshot!


A/N: Halooo! Kali ini cerita Riren yang ada Angst – angstnya dikit lah xD sebenarnya saya sendiri meragukan saya bisa bikin angst karena sendirinya ga kuat baca angst T^T Btw, ini fanfic ditulis dari jaman awal – awal aku demen SNK xD jadi yahh, terlihatlah perbedaan style

Semoga para pembaca menikmati ini XD ~

**Special Thanks to Kunougi Haruka for Edit!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, Characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**WARNING : Mature Content, BL, Slash, Yaoi, Boy x Boy**

**Pic Source : pixiv member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=44090285**

* * *

.

.

_**A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfic **_

**Contract Between Us**

_Rivaille x Eren _

.

.

Maria Academy.

Sekolah dengan reputasi kelulusan murid yang terbaik, dengan biaya sekolah mahal dan prestasi gemilang yang sekolah raih, Sekolah yang sempurna bukan?

Bukan, Tidak ada sekolah yang sempurna.

Disekolah yang elit ini tidak ada namanya persahabatan, tidak ada namanya kebersamaan, semua hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, individual yang begitu kental membuat orang lemah tidak berdaya.

Bullying, Pelacuran, Pemerasan, terjadi dimana - mana, hanya lingkungan sekolah ini yang tahu, semua saksi mata ditutupi oleh uang, sekolah ini hanya terkenal karena murid - murid yang memiliki prestasi gemilang.

Disini, murid yang tidak memiliki prestasi atau bakat yang spektakuler jangan harap kedamaian dan keadilan, mereka akan selalu menjadi korban bullying senior ataupun murid - murid yang memiliki prestasi tinggi. Bullying adalah pelampiasan dari murid - murid yang memiliki stress tinggi akibat belajar intens untuk mendapat nilai tinggi, jadi tidak heran kalau hukum rimba berlaku disini

_**Yang kuat yang akan menang**_.

Kuat dalam arti prestasi dan uang, tentu orang yang memiliki duit berlebih disini akan mendapat posisi aman juga, tak disangka guru - guru yang ketat dan keras dalam pelajaran memperbolehkan murid mendapat peringkat dengan memberi sejumlah uang. Para Guru dan karyawan tutup mata kepada murid - murid yang dianggap sampah, bagaikan neraka untuk orang - orang pencundang dan lemah macam tikus.

Eren Jaeger, murid baru pada tahun ajaran sekarang adalah pemuda yang pintar bicara, ia bisa memanipulasi orang dengan sugestinya, menutupi kekurangannya dengan kepandaiannya, ia dan sahabatnya, Armin, si kutu buku yang jenius, eits jangan anggap remeh, ia memiliki rupa yang begitu indah walau sudah ditutupi kacamata tebal, bisa membius mata seketika dengan kecantikannya, tentu orang akan sulit keluar dari jebakannya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, bapak ingin mengumumkan bahwa salah satu murid kita memenangkan pidato politik yang bertaraf Internasional," Ujar Keith Shadis, wali kelas 3 - C, kelas jurusan politik.

"Eren Jaeger, bapak ucapkan selamat kepadamu," pemuda bersurai coklat berdiri dengan sigap, ia mendengar beberapa tepuk tangan ketika berjalan menghampiri gurunya itu.

"Selamat nak, bapak bangga denganmu." Ujat Keith, memberi pujian basi kepada muridnya. Eren hanya memberinya senyuman dan kembali duduk.

"Rencanamu sukses, eh?" Singgung teman sebangkunya, Armin, Eren hanya menyeringai dan kembali menyimak penjelasan Keith.

Di sekolah manapun, bunyi bel yang istirahat menandakan waktu makan siang, murid - murid pasti akan berhamburan ke kantin untuk membeli makan, atau berbincang kepada teman - temannya. Tapi disini tidak, ketika bel berbunyi, guru - guru kembali ke ruang guru, sedangkan murid? Entahlah, setiap hari berbeda.

Kebanyakan murid yang dicap pecundang akan mencari kesempatan kabur sebelum pengencet datang dan bermain dengan mereka. Kantin sudah seperti tempat pertarungan, para siswa siswi berperingkat biasa akan berebutan makanan dengan siswa yang lebih berkuasa dari mereka, bahkan mencari ketenangan pun mustahil disini, kalau bukan suara orang berteriak atau pukulan, paling suara orang mendesah yang menandakan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kenormaan manusia.

Eren dihimpuni banyak murid yang berlevel setara dengannya, para murid yang acuh dengan keadaan sekitar dan fokus kepada pelajaran, murid yang memiliki posisi aman tentunya.

"Eren, kau hebat, bagaimana pengalamanmu disana?"

"Saingan beratmu disana susah tidak?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau menang?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dari berbagai teman sekelas yang Eren tidak tahu namanya membuatnya kepalanya agak sedikit pusing, dengan sopan, Ia hanya memberi jawaban singkat dan pergi tanpa permisi, ada beberapa orang mendecih ketika melewatinya.

Eren memang tidak disukai dengan beberapa kalangan, tentunya orang - orang yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik saja, mereka termasuk golonan kedua setelah golongan murid sampah, hanya saja murid yang memiliki kemampuan nol dalam membela diri memilih untuk tidak menganggu mereka.

Eren terkenal dengan omongan mulutnya yang besar, tentu membuat orang - orang yang memiliki pemikiran pendek anti dengan orang sepertinya, tapi Eren tidak semudah itu bisa dikalahkan, ia memiliki sabuk hitam di seni bela diri judo, dan lagi ia memiliki tampang yang tampan menawan, membuat para siswi tertarik dengannya, tapi Eren tidak beda dengan murid lainnya, ia tidak butuh kasih sayang maupun persahabatan dari siapapun, masa lalunya mengajarkan hal pahit dan menyakitkan membuatnya ia trauma dengan hal - hal muluk.

Orang yang ia percaya hanya Armin, pemuda pirang yang selalu menjadi bahan cacian maki dan pengecetan ketika ia masih kecil, sekarang ia menjadi pemuda yang genius, bisa membalas pengecetan terhadapnya kapan saja, ataupun menggoda guru - guru. Ketika Eren menyelamatkannya saat upacara penerimaan sekolah membuat dirinya hutang budi. Dengan kemampuan dan tujuan yang sama, mereka menjadi akrab dan rasa percaya tumbuh diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana? Ambisimu terkabul?"Tanya Armin sambil memberi senyuman khasnya ketika mereka sampai di perpustakaan yang ini memiliki luas yang melebihi lapangan, hanya saja tempat ini dipakai untuk pengecetan para kutu buku atau menjadi love hotel dadakan kalau sudah sore beberapa hari untuk Eren dan Armin menyesuaikan suasana disekolah ini.'Sayang, padahal disini banyak buku - buku bagus' Pikir Armin.

"Lumayan, hanya saja masih banyak halangan untuk mencapai peringkat tertinggi…" balas Eren sambil membuka sembarang buku yang bertumpukan didepannya.

"Hehe, memang tidak mudah untuk memasuki Top Ten dari seluruh kelas ini, tapi sudah mendapat peringkat 5 saja sudah bagus, ren" lanjut Armin tanpa menoleh, ia asik membuka lembaran - lembaran buku tebal 5 inci tersebut.

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup" Helaan nafas Eren cukup terdengar di telinga Armin. "Memasuki kalangan elite four lebih susah daripada yang kuduga…" Eren menutup buku yang ia buka, tidak ada niatan membaca buku, Armin hanya terkikik geli.

"Well, kalau aku mempunyai otak sepertimu, aku tidak segan - segan mengalahkan mereka" Tambah Eren sambil mereganggkan lengannya, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil melirik ke arah Armin.

"Haha, kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak tertarik dengan peringkat - peringkat itu, kau tidak akan bertahan kalau aku menjadi sainganmu" Ledek Armin sambil membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Haha iya, aku tahu kau sang genius, Armin, tapi aku heran kenapa kau memilih jurusan politik? Padahal jurusan sains terbuka lebar untukmu." Ujar Eren sambil memainkan rambut yang pirangnya yang melewati telinga.

"Karena aku sudah bosan berkutat dengan botol - botol kimia atau membedah binatang, kurasa mengikuti mu dengan jalur politik untuk mengubah dunia akan lebih seru" Armin menyuggingkan senyumnya sambil menampar halus tangan Eren. Eren terkekeh mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka Armin bisa terpengaruh oleh kata - katanya juga.

Kesehari-harian Eren berjalan seperti biasa, seperti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan nilai sempurna, nilai praktek yang selalu gemilang, dan kemenangan dalam sesi debat yang terus menerus.

Ia bekerja keras saat kerja paruh waktu setelah sekolah, hanya Armin yang tahu tentunya. Bagaimana harga diri Eren jika murid teladan ini ternyata memiliki kerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat?

Gaya hidup? Sebagian murid yang memiliki darah biru dan yang memiliki kekayaan tujuh turunan memilih jurusan bisnis dan ekonomi, jadi Eren tak memiliki masalah tentang latar belakangnya, lagipula dengan kemampuan bicaranya, orang tidak akan ragu untuk mempercayainya.

* * *

Semua rencana Eren berjalan dengan sempurna, sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan orang yang mengubah kehidupan, lebih tepatnya mempersulit kehidupannya.

Kejadian awalnya simpel, Eren hanya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang ketika ia membawa gundukan buku - buku tebal untuk Armin yang sedang berada di labotarium untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Ah! Maaf!" Ujar Eren dengan sopan sambil buru - buru mengumpulkan buku - buku yang berserakan, sosok yang ia tabraki hanya diam, mengawasi surai coklat itu.

Setelah ia selesai mengumpulkan hampir semua buku, Eren mengadah kepalanya ketika ia melihat seseorang memberikan buku yang terakhir.

**Deg**

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika iris kelabu yang dingin itu menatap iris hijau _jade_, Eren terpana melihat pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya.

"...Ini." Ujar sosok itu, Eren berhenti dari lamunannya dan mengambil buku itu.

"Te-terima kasih!" Eren membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikan rasa hormat kepada seniornya, sepertinya ia bukan sembarang senior, dilihat dari seragamnya yang lebih berkelas dengan logo emas di dada kanannya, batin Eren. 'Tunggu, logo emas? Jangan - jangan...'

Pikiran Eren lagi - lagi terinterupsi dengan orang yang sama, orang itu mendorong Eren ke tembok dekat jendela agak keras. Eren agak terkejut dengan senior yang ia baru temui, biasanya mereka mengacuhkannya, jangan - jangan ia akan digencet?

"Kau bertanggung jawab... atas ini." Ujar pemuda yang memiliki rambut ebony yang lurus itu sambil menunjukan punggung tangannya yang agak memar, mungkin karena terkena buku tebal Eren.

"Ah! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cepat antarkan aku ke UKS." perintah seniornya, Eren menelan ludah dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana ruang disana tidak ada orang, mau tidak mau Eren mencari kotak P3K di lemari - lemari obat yang tidak diketahui manfaatnya.

Eren memberi minyak si kulit pucat seniornya yang sudah membiru sedikit dengan canggung, ia merasa aneh ketika berkontak kulit dengan orang yang tak dikenal ini, belum lagi tatapannya yang menusuk itu.

"Selesai!" Gumam Eren ketika selesai menggulung perban di tangan kanan senior itu, tapi orang yang didepannya tidak merenspons apa-apa, Eren menjadi bingung untuk permisi atau tidak.

_Set_

Dalam sekejap, Eren bisa merasakan jari lentik itu sudah berada di dagunya, mengelus kulitnya yang sudah berkeringat.

"Siapa namamu?" Ujar manik hitam itu, entah kapan jarak kedua wajah mereka menjadi sedikit, Eren yakin orang itu bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang semakin cepat.

"..E-Eren, Eren Jaeger…" Jawab Eren yang merasa sesak, ia yakin seniornya bukan berasal dari jurusan politik, dari gerangan mana ia berasal?

"Hum..."Pemuda itu menyuggingkan senyuman yang tipis, mata Eren membulat, tidak tahu bahwa seniornya itu merencanakan sesuatu yang nista terhadapnya.

_Hmph_

Belum sempat ia berbicara, tangan yang sedari tadi memainkan dagu Eren menarik rahang bawah Eren dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Alhasil bibir Eren sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"Hmph!" Eren panik ketika ia merasakan bibirnya yang dingin itu sudah menempel di miliknya bagaikan lem. Susah untuk melepaskan diri dan rontaanlah yang dapat dilakukannya.

"Le-lepaskan!-Ahmmfn" Eren yang mencoba menghentikannya dengan kata-kata gagal, dihentikan oleh lidah seniornya yang lihai, benda yang terasa asing dimulutnya Eren menginvasi mulutnya dengan mudah.

Kurangnya pengalaman Eren membuat dirinya didominasi oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, desahan keluar tanpa kendali ketika lidah mereka saling bertaut, belum puas, pemuda berambut eboni itu menabrak giginya dan menghisap lidahnya, membuat erangan juniornya terdengar lebih keras.

"Ah..Hah..hah…" Eren menarik nafas sedalam - dalamnya ketika seniornya melepaskannya untuk mengambil oksigen yang ia curi.

"A-Apa yang kau-" Baru Eren membuka mulut untuk protes, kari telunjuk yang lentik itu menempel di bibir Eren yang memerah.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin bibir merahmu kugigit lagi, bocah." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang, Eren buru-buru menutup mulutnya, membiarkan seniornya itu keluar ruangan dengan berat hati.

"Oi, kau-"

"Aku punya nama," Ia melambaikan tangannya yang diperban. "Rivaille, dan terima kasih service-nya" Wajah Eren merona merah lagi.

Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan lengannya, kesal ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang macam itu.

.

.

.

"Rivaille!?"Suara Armin terkejut bergema di ruangan yang penuh buku dan debu itu.

"Shuuuush, kau tau siapa?"Tanya Eren yang menyudahi acara curhatnya, Armin memberikan tatapan khawatir.

"Rivaille itu keponakan direktur sekolah ini, dan lagi ialah Peringkat Pertama di Elite Four, dengan usahanya sendiri, kudengar ia murid yang paling kejam dan sadis karena ia memiliki bakat bela diri yang tidak biasa, segala jurusan ia bisa tembus. Ia memang jarang terlihat disekolah ini karena ia memiliki ruangan pribadi sendiri!" Ujar Armin dengan nada tinggi, Eren tahu seniornya itu bukan sembarang orang, dalam hati ia lega karena tidak mengajaknya adu fisik. Hey, Eren tidak lemah, ia hanya jarang melatih fisiknya semenjak mengikuti kegiatan sekolah dan kerja paruh waktunya.

Lebih baik menghindari pertarungan yang akan membuat dirinya berakhiran memalukan, bukan? Atau lebih parah memar berlebih di wajah.

"Oooh, intinya ia orang yang paling berbahaya?"Tanya Eren tanpa nada khawatir, Armin mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menantang dia!" Ujar Eren sambil berdiri dengan semangat api yang berkobar.

"Hey! Kau sudah gila? Dia bukan tandingan kita!" Armin ikut berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan temannya yang _hot headed_ itu, ia tahu Eren susah dihentikan jika ia sudah bertekad sesuatu.

"Tenang saja Armin, aku pasti bisa! Ohya, sudah jam masuk, ayo balik ke kelas!" Eren melirik ke jam lalu berlari di koridor, berharap ia tidak telat di kelas selanjutnya, Armin hanya menggeleng dan berharap Eren mengurungkan niat yang gila itu.

Eren memang sering menantang murid - murid yang merupakan penghalang baginya untuk mendapat ranking tertinggi, seperti menantang debat yang sering diadakan pada jam setelah makan siang untuk mendapat poin lebih, murid yang kalah dalam debat akan diberi poin minus dan turun peringkat, jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa mengikuti kegiatan debat ini, dan ini merupakan tradisi yang absolute, yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Eren yang menang sepuluh kali berturut - turut membuatnya mendapat ranking sepuluh besar dengan mudah, jika ia sudah memasuki lima besar, mau tidak mau ia harus menguasai jurusan lain untuk bisa mendapat peringkat lebih tinggi, untunglah dengan bantuan Armin sang genius, Eren bisa menguasai sebagian jurusan lain.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Eren menjadi semangat belajar jurusan sains, bisnis dan seni. Eren bisa menguasai seni dengan sekejap, ia memang senang melukis sejak kecil, sebelum orang tuanya meninggal. Sains bukanlah hal mudah, terutama fisika, untung saja Armin bisa menguasai rumus - rumus yang rumit itu, Eren cepat mengerti dengan cara metode Armin yang mudah, ah ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Armin. Yang menjadi kendalanya adalah pelajaran ekonomi, Eren sama sekali tidak mengerti membuat pembukuan, saham ataupun pembagian laba, yang ia mengerti adalah bekerja lalu mendapat gaji.

"Aaargh!"Eren menggeram frustasi di ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi, Armin sedang melakukan kegiatan di klub penelitian seperti biasa, Eren yang gigih mencoba belajar sendiri, sayang hasilnya nihil.

Eren menutup buku yang berjudul "Bisnis dan Ekonomi". Bahkan apa yang ia baca tidak masuk ke kepalanya. 'Ah, mungkin aku terlalu capai mengejar tiga jurusan sekaligus…' pikirnya.

"Oi..."

Suara berat itu membuat Eren mematung, ia hampir berpikir bahwa yang menghampirinya itu hantu perpustakaan itu, tapi ia lebih terkejut ketika sosok yang berada dibelakangnya ternyata senior yang sudah menyerangnya.

"Ri-Rivaille!"Ujar Eren dengan nada panik.

"Hooh, Kau masih mengingat namaku, hum~" Senior yang bernama Rivaille menyuggingkan senyuman tipis, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Kesulitan belajar ekonomi? Tch, kuberi tahu ya orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa mempunyai kehidupan mapan." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai, Eren hanya memalingkan muka, tidak ingin mengadakan kontak mata lagi dengan manik kelabu itu, dan lagi kata – kata pedasnya membuatnya berapi – api.

"Aku sudah mendengar informasi tentangmu Jaeger…" Ujar Rivaille sambil berjalan menuju sisi lain, masih menatap Eren yang canggung.

"Kau berdarah Jerman, lahir pada tanggal 30 Maret, kau tinggal sendiri karena orang tua mu meninggal ketika kau berusia 10 tahun, memasuki jurusan politik kelas satu-"

'Apaan ini? Dia mencari infoku diam – diam? Seperti Stalker!' Umpat Eren dalam hati, walau ia tidak suka Rivaille mengetahuinya secara diam – diam, ia tak bisa berkutik, wajar saja namanya terdengar sampai jurusan lain, terutama kalangan Elite Four, mana ada murid baru bisa masuk sepuluh besar dalam waktu satu setengah tahun? Orang normal saja belum tentu bisa masuk 10 besar dalam waktu tiga tahun.

"Dan kau satu – satunya murid yang bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolahmu, benar?"

Eren terpaku, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Armin? Tidak mungkin, ia tidak serendah itu, Batin Eren, saat ini hatinya sedang mengalami kontroversi.

"Tenang Eren, teman pirangmu tidak berkata apa –apa, aku hanya menyelidikimu sedikit.." ujar Rivaille, seakan ia membaca pikiran Eren, walau sebenarnya terlihat jelas di raut muka Eren sekarang.

"Sedikit? Kau menganggu privasiku!" Pekik Eren sambil menggebrak meja, ia sungguh emosi menghadapi kakak kelas yang kurang ajar itu.

"Hoh…" Mata Rivaille mengkilau sesaat, baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh adik kelas yang tak tahu tata krama dengan orang yang lebih tua, ia masih mengawasi si surai coklat itu.

"Dengar, Jaeger, Semenjak kau menabrakku karena kecerobohanmu…" Eren menelan ludah, tahu–tahu tangan lentik itu sudah berada di pipinya, jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

"Aku tidak melepaskanmu…" bisiknya, Eren mendorong kakak kelas yang ia cap 'mesum' itu dengan kencang, tak peduli ia akan diadili nanti.

"K-Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku!"Eren mengacungkan jarinya dengan tegas kepada Rivaille, yang ditantang hanya tertawa.

"Kau serius mengatakan itu? Apa kau tidak tahu aku telah memegang 'kunci' yang merupakan kelemahanmu?" Eren terdiam, mendadak tenggorokannya kering, kepalanya yang panas mendadak menjadi dingin, ia baru merasakan getaran ketakutan dibadannya.

"Hum… Apa reaksi murid–murid disini ya kalau tahu kau ini hanyalah anak yatim piatu, kerja keras membiayai hidup sendiri? Apa kau akan dijuluki sang 'Saint'?" bisiknya dengan nada mencemooh dirinya, kepalan tangan Eren semakin erat.

"Atau aku akan mempersulit bagian 'keuangan'mu seperti kau sulit belajar ekonomi?" Walau ia terdengar seperti bercanda, tapi tatapannya begitu serius, sampai–sampai Eren bisa merasakan ada pisau yang menyayat setiap inci tubuhnya.

"…A-apa maumu?" Tanya Eren dengan suara yang gugup, ia tahu seniornya ini menginginkan sesuatu darinya, ia berharap Rivaille tidak mendepak dirinya dari peringkat 6.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi bawahanku, mengerti? Patuhi perintahku tanpa banyak protes." jawabnya, Eren menatap Rivaille tidak percaya.'Sudah itu saja?'

"Imbalannya, aku akan mengajarmu mengenai ekonomi, siapa tahu kau bisa menyusulku,"

"K-Kau… tidak bohong, kan?" Tanya Eren dengan nada curiga, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Rivaille, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, nah sekarang mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Ekspresi Eren berubah drastis, ia langsung duduk dengan patuh tanpa perlawanan, Rivaille tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat 'target'nya ini sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Ia tahu Eren bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang percaya oleh iming – iming yang muluk, tapi Rivaille sengaja memberikan apa yang ia inginkan untuk menjebak dia dalam 'permainan' Rivaille yang menyesatkan.

Bagaikan kupu-kupu mungil yang terjebak dalam jaring serat seekor laba-laba.

* * *

"Engg…Ahhhn…Ahh"

Suara desahan terdengar di ruangan yang dipenuhi buku – buku, untunglah koridor didepannya jarang didatangi orang.

"Lebih keras Eren, jangan malu." Bisikan suara seduktif itu membuat orang yang bisiki semakin tegang dan lebih panas.

"Ahn… Ke-kenapa kau… melakukan…I-ini.." Ujar sang brunette, ia tak bisa menghentikan desahannya dan berbalik melawan orang yang sedang melecehkannya.

Jari–jari Rivaille belum berhenti memijat otot – otot yang basah itu, malah ia mempercepat gerakannya. "Ahnn!" Eren berasa tersengat, jari lihai yang berada didalam dirinya membuat ia semakin gila.

"Aku hanya bosan." jawaban Rivaille membuat Eren naik darah.

"K-kau! Ahhn.." Perlawanan Eren terhenti ketika jarinya bergerak keatas, menyentuh daerah sensitifnya, lalu Rivaille mengunci mulutnya, memberi pijatan di lidahnya.

Kedua insan ini saling mencumbu diatas sofa merah yang baru dibersihkan, Eren agak heran bisa menemukan sofa yang bersih ditengah rak - rak buku yang penuh dengan debu.

Akhirnya jari - jarinya Rivaille keluar dengan pelan, bersamaan dengan lidahnya. Eren menarik - narik nafas sedalamnya, ia masih tegang dan seluruh mukanya memerah. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berbaring dengan tubuh lemah dan dorongan aneh dari badannya, terakhir ia ingat, Rivaille memberikannya segelas teh hangat dari termosnya.

"K-kau meracuniku!" Tuduh Eren, Rivaille hanya menyeringai, lalu ia menindih badannya lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya meringankan bebanmu, kau stress'kan, belajar terus menerus tapi tidak ada yang menyangkut satupun pelajaran di kepalamu?" Ujar Rivaille, Eren hanya mendengar samar-samar, lalu ia merasakan kedua pahanya dilebarkan dengan paksa.

"Ap-apa yang kau-"

"Sudah sepantasnya kan? Tidak ada jalan mundur sekarang." Rivaille membuka ikat pinggang dan resletingnya dengan pelan, suara pakaian tergeletak terdengar di telinga Eren.

Mata Eren terbelalak, keperjakaannya akan direnggut sebentar lagi, ia mencoba lari, tapi kedua kakinya di tahan oleh tangan dingin itu, ia bisa merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya bergesekan dengan kainnya yang cukup kuat menahannya.

"Bersiap - siaplah Eren..." Bisiknya, nafas hangat terasa si telinga Eren yang memanas.

"Ja-jangan..." Ujar Eren dengan nada memelas, ia benar - benar tidak siap melakukan hubungan terlarang ini.

"Kau milikku, Eren."

**Deg**

Dalam satu hentakan, Eren merasa tersengat dengan hujaman kejantanan Rivaille yang agak besar untuk lubang Eren.

"Aaaaaargh!" teriakan Eren bergema diruangan perpustakaan, Rivaille menghentikan gerakannya, menunggu nafas Eren menjadi tenang.

Eren memenjamkan matanya, ia masih pusing dengan kondisi sekarang, rasa sakitnya masih terasa tetapi ketika Rivaille bergerak pelan, menghentakan dengan pelan, Eren bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang tersembunyi dibalik rasa sakitnya.

"Uuhn..."Suara desahan Eren keluar dengan tidak sengaja, sepertinya ia mulai terbuai dengan gesekan di dalamnya, Eren bisa mendengar Rivaille tertawa kecil, ia membuka satu kelopak matanya dengan pelan.

Terlihat Rivaille yang masih menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, keringat bercucuran dari pelipis mengalir ke tengkuk leher, iris kelabunya berkilau dipenuhi hasrat. Eren mengakui Rivaille terlalu menawan saat ini.

"Eng...Ahnnn!" Erangannya terdengar ketika Rivaille menabrak suatu tempat yang memberikan sengatan listrik ditubuh Eren.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Eren, biarkan aku mendengarkan suara indahmu." goda Rivaille sambil menjilati telinga Eren yang terasa panas, gerakan Rivaille semakin cepat, membuat Eren mendesah keras tanpa ditahan, ditambah _member-_nya sedang diberi pijitan oleh tangan Rivaille yang lembut dan dingin sekaligus, Ah, Eren tidak kuat menahan hasratnya.

"Enghhn... Ri-Rivaille..Rivaille…" Panggilan Eren membuat Rivaille mempercepat hujamannya, menabrak setiap sisi, terasa suasana mereka semakin klimaks, Rivaille memberi cumbuan terakhirnya ketika ia ingin keluar.

"Engh..Ahfnmm..A-A-"

"Keluarkan saja Eren." bisiknya, tangannya masih berada di kejantanannya, ia bisa merasakan Eren sedang menahan.

"Engg ahhh!" Pertahanan Eren luntur ketika Rivaille menhisap tengkuk lehernya yang putih bersih, setelah beberapa gigitan dan hisapan, cairan Eren membasuhi tangan Rivaille, Eren bisa merasakan Rivaille tersenyum ketika bibirnya bergerak.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ujarnya sebelum menghujam Eren dengan cepat.

"Aangh! Tu-tunggu! Ja-jangan!" Ia menarik tangannya seluat tenaga, tapi apa daya, ikatannya terlalu kuat. Semakin cepat, semakin Eren kehilangan kesadaran, rasa nikmat memuncak, membuat salivanya mengalir keluar, kedua matanya sayu, samar - samar melihat orang yang sedang menghujamnya.

"Ahhhhhh!" Erangannya semakin kencang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar menyemburkan cairan hangat didalamnya. Kesadaran Eren perlahan menghilang ketika deru nafasnya semakin cepat, samar- samar ia melihat orang yang telah merebut keperjakaannya tersenyum tipis dan menaruh kecupan di wajahnya.

* * *

Eren termenung.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia sering mendapati dirinya melamun di tengah pelajaran selama seharian, seakan - akan yang baru dihadapinya hanyalah mimpi buruk, semua berjalan lancar, pulang sore naik kereta, bekerja paruh waktu sampai malam, lalu bangun dan pergi sekolah seperti biasa, tapi sensasi aneh di area bokongnya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Jaeger, perhatikan kedepan!" Ujar Sir Keith, Eren salah tingkah dan ia menunduk malu, sebagian murid mentertawakannya diam - diam.

'Sial, ini semua gara - gara si kuntet itu!' Pikirnya.

Armin memperhatikan gerak -gerik Eren yang sedikit aneh hari ini, sering melamun, sakit pinggang, dan badannya menjadi sensitif jika disentuh, ia memprediksi Eren baru saja disentuh oleh seseorang, yang pasti bukan perempuan.

"Eren," panggil Armin sambil membawa bekal, mendadak Eren berpose 'Jangan sakiti aku', Armin menaikkan alisnya, Eren mendadak gugup, ketahuan ada sesuatu yang salah darinya.

"Kau bertemu Rivaille kemarin?" Tanya Armin dengan nada datar, mengetes reaksinya, lagi - lagi badan Eren tegang dan secara refleks ia berdiri.

"Eh..E-eng.." Eren ingin berbohong, tapi dengan gaya Armin yang melipatkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya pertanda ia tahu sesuatu, si manik hijau itu menghela nafas.

"Eren, dia... melakukan sesuatu denganmu?" Bisik Armin dengan memiringkan wajahnya agar bisikannya terdengar. Eren memutuskan untuk diam, ia tidak siap dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Armin menghela nafas dan pergi untuk memberi sedikit privasi kepada temannya ini.

Karena lapar, Eren mencoba membeli sesuatu di kantin yang sedang hiru pikuk, rupanya para murid sedang berebut makanan yang sedang diskon, well, jajanan disini tidak murah, walau rasanya high class atau mewah, Eren memutuskan membeli roti melon di stand makanan yang kecil.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengisi perut dengan uang saku yang tersisa... Atau tidak.

"Eh! Hey!" Seseorang mengambil roti miliknya dengan cepat ketika ia sedang berjalan sambil melihat keluar jendela di koridor kelas inti. Ya, murid jurusan politik perlu melewati gedung inti untuk pergi ke kantin, yang berarti berbagai murid dari segala penjuru akan melewati lorong itu.

Eren menghentikan orang yang baru saja berpaspasan dengannya, matanya membulat, ketika ia sadar orang yang memiliki rambut _ebony _bersurai hitam lurus dan memiliki tinggi yang rendahnya.

Manik_ onyx_ itu bertatapan dengan manik_ jade_ Eren. Eren menelan ludah, berjalan mundur pelahan, tetapi dihentikan oleh seniornya dengan mencengkram tangan Eren yang belum meninggalkan bahu bidang itu.

"M-maaf... Aku tidak sopan" Ujar Eren, takut di'hukum' seperti kemarin lagi, Rivaille hanya menyeringai.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, bahu Eren bergidik, suara_ baritone_ itu selalu membawa desiran aneh. "Kau takut kepadaku?" Tebakannya tepat.

Eren menghindari kontak mata, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pria manik _obsidiant _itu menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, lalu ia menarik junior dan membisikinya.

"Pelajaran tambahan akan dimulai dari sekarang, kutunggu kau di ruang seni yang lama."

Lalu mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, Eren menangkap roti yang dilemparkan Rivaille dengan cepat, masih kikuk dengan kejadian barusan.

"Tu-tunggu! Ri-ri-" tidak biasa menyebut nama orang yang mengambil kepolosannya, suara terbata - batanya tidak terdengar dengan sosok yang berjalan jauh.

Eren menelan ludah, ia tak bisa mundur sekarang, setelah ia mendapat bantuan dari rival terbesarnya, ia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini, untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah, pikir Eren sambil mengerat kepalannya, tapi ia masih ragu, apakah Rivaille yang terkenal kelicikannya ini benar - benar membantu?

.

.

.

Eren dengan hati-hati memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi patung dan lukisan yang tua tapi unik. Ruang seni yang terletak di gedung selatan lantai dua ini memang sudah tidak dipakai semenjak ada ruangan seni baru di lantai yang baru direnovasi, walau tempat ini tidak terpakai lagi, entah kenapa ruangan ini tidak tertinggal jejak debu sedikit pun, sama seperti sofa dan rak disekitarnya waktu itu, membuat Eren heran.

"Kau lama, bocah." tegur pemuda yang duduk di atas meja pojok kanan, badannya tidak kelihatan karena terhalang patung manekin.

"Eh, Maaf-" Eren membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati senior sadis nan pendek ini.

"Cepat, keluarkan bukumu." Perintahnya tanpa banyak basa – basi, ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang disusun mengitari patung wajah.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!"

Pada akhirnya Rivaille mengajar Eren secara privat, ada awalnya ia tak percaya, tapi rupanya Rivaille serius dengan janjinya, dengan ini beban Eren menjadi ringan. Setelah berjam - jam menghabiskan waktu menimba ilmu, Eren bisa menguasai materi yang diberikan Rivaille dengan cepat. Saat hari sudah senja, Eren mengemaskan barang–barangnya, tidak ada percakapan ringan diantara mereka, sampai Rivaille yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eren membuka suara.

"... Apakah tubuhmu masih sakit?" Eren terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tak biasa dari seniornya, sambil menelan ludah, ia menjawab dengan tegar.

"Ti-tidak, memang kenapa?"

_BRUUK!_

Dalam sekejap, Eren sudah berada di lantai ruang seni yang tidak kotor, dan Rivaille berada diatasnya, menindihnya.

"A-apa-"

"Hmm, kau tangguh ya, untuk pertama kali," Bisiknya, tangannya merayap masuk ke dalam badannya untuk melucuti pakaiannya.

"H-Hey! Tunggu, aku tidak pernah-Hmmfh!" Tangannya dibungkam oleh tangan dingin milik seniornya.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan menawari bantuan tanpa balas jasa? Kau tahu, kau memiliki suara yang erotis, aku ingin mendengar lagi." Bisiknya dengan seduktif sambil membuka kancing seragam Eren satu persatu. Eren ingin membela dirinya, tak menyangka dirinya dijebak oleh orang macam Rivaille, rupanya ia mengincar tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Sindir Rivaille saat melihat tatapan kesal di wajah bersurai coklat. "Terima saja, Eren, kau yang menerima tawaran ini, kan? Hm." Suara sabuk terbuka terdengar di ruangan sunyi tersebut, Eren tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong di tempat yang sepi itu, tidak ingin bertindak konyol didepannya.

"Ahn!" Eren merasakan sesuatu yang dingin sedang tengah menyentuh tonjolan merah yang sensitif didadanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Eren, aku akan lembut hari ini." Lanjut Rivaille sebelum mengulum bibir ranum itu.

* * *

"Aahnn ahh-Ri-Ri-"

Suara Eren mengerang bergema di ruangan yang dibaluri warna putih menderang, suara hentakan dan gesekan yang menjurus terekam jelas di telinga Eren.

"Tahan, Eren, Aku baru saja masuk-"

"-Ahn argh-"

Kedua tangannya ditarik, membuat dirinya takhutang bisa melawan. Seluruh tenaganya dikuras untuk meremas benda asing sedang berada didalam badannya.

"Kau ketat seperti biasanya, Eren, sedang bersemangat hari ini?" Bisiknya dengan nada seduktif, lalu ia merasakan jilatan di punggungnya yang terekspos.

"Aahn-Ah" Ia tak bisa membalas perkataannya, hentakan dibelakangnya membuat saraf otaknya tidak berfungsi, terbuai oleh sensasi panas yang menjulur seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua dengkulnya terasa sakit, tak kuat menahan beban badan. Rivaille menarik kedua tangannya, membuat Eren mengerang sakit.

"Sebentar lagi, Eren-" pemuda itu menambahkan kecepatan geraknya, desahan Eren bukan lagi suara yang pelan, mungkin satu lorong bisa mendengar suara erotisnya, namun langit yang berwarna oranye menunjukan para siswa sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Eren," panggilannya membuat hasrat dirinya tambah memuncak, ia ingin keluar sekarang juga.

"Ahn-ahn-Rivai-Rivaille-"

.

"Eren, bacakan Undang - Undang pasal 22 ayat 3!"

Suara Keith yang bergema membuat Eren terbangun dari lamunannya mengenai aktivitas rahasianya.

Dengan hati - hati ia membaca dengan suara lantang, dan menerima teguran dari Keith lagi. Setelah Keith tidak menggubrisnya lagi, ia kembali melamun.

Eren sudah tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali ia melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan seniornya ini, sampai sekarang nyeri di bagian bawahnya tidak pernah hilang, yeah, panggilan rutin ini membuat aktivitasnya lebih berat, dan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak Rivaille, tubuhnya yang berotot sempurna, wajahnya yang putih menawan, belum lagi suara geramannya ketika mereka melakukan aktivitas se-

"Eren Jaeger."

Lamunan Eren buyar karena panggilan wali kelasnya, Hannes. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gurunya yang membagikan selebaran nilai ulangannya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Eren, kau bisa menjadi kandidat elite four untuk tahun ini." Komentar gurunya, Eren memberikan senyuman bangganya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengecek nilainya satu persatu. Dari segi rata - rata, nilainya sudah mencapai tingkat elite four, ia tinggal menunggu ujian seleksi untuk anggota elite four tahun ini.

'Berarti Rivaille akan lulus tahun ini...' Pikirnya, lalu ia menggelengkan wajahnya, ia tidak boleh memikirkan pemuda itu.

Armin mengawasi sahabatnya dengan tenang, bisa memprediksikan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Eren, pemuda yang bersurai coklat itu belum menceritakan tentang hubungan dia dengan senior kelas atas sepenuhnya, sikapnya yang berbeda menimbulkan kecurigaan di pemuda pirang ini.

'Meskipun nilainya membaik, kondisi Eren lebih aneh daripada biasanya.. apakah ia kecapaian?' Pikir Armin, hanya dirinyalah yang mengingatkan Eren untuk beristirahat cukup, kalau tidak ia mudah terserang penyakit akibat kurangnya istirahat.

"Eren, kau sering bergadang?" Tanya Armin tanpa basa -basi ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Eh? Engga kok" Jawab Eren jujur, serasa di interogasi bibi-bibi kantin cerewet.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau cepat lelah dan melamun? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Tanya Armin lagi, kali ini terdengar nada khawatir di suaranya.

"Eng, sepertinya aku terlalu fokus kepada kerja paruh waktu, hehe" Senyum Eren membuat Armin bernafas lega.

"Lebih baik kurangi waktu kerjamu Eren, sebentar lagi ujian akan mulai, lho!" Peringat Armin, Eren hanya tertawa garing mendengar peringatan Armin.

Armin hanya mendengus kesal, ia tahu Eren berbohong, bagaimana mungkin Eren bisa menguasai ekonomi dalam waktu dekat? Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

Eren merasa bersalah menyimpan rahasia dari Armin di waktu yang lama, ia sebenarnya tidak tahan dan ingin cerita, tapi si senior-yang-pendek-itu melarangnya untuk tidak berbicara kepada siapa - siapa. 'Sial, batinku tersiksa tahu…' umpat Eren sambil memakan roti melonnya di taman sekolah yang sepi, ia berniat mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan dirinya, tetaoi ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya sial.

'Eh? Senior Rivaille?' Eren bergidik ngeri ketika melihat sebersit rambut eboni di antara semak - semak, entah kenapa tubuhnya selalu berdesir aneh ketika melihat Rivaille, seakan badannya adalah magnet yang selalu menarik tangan Rivaille untuk menyentuhnya.

'Eh? Dia tertidur?' Eren terkejut menemukan Rivaille terbaring diantara semak - semak, ia bisa mendengar dengkuran lembut dari bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar badan Eren bergerak dan mendekati seniornya, ia duduk perlahan disamping sambil menatap dia.

'Kalau dilihat - lihat, Rivaille tampak berbeda ketika sedang tidur…' pikirnya, Rivaille selalu terlihat iblis yang mengerikan dengan tinggi badan dibawah rata - rata dan ganas ketika bersetubuh dengannya, membuat Eren tunduk tanpa bisa melawannya, namun Rivaille yang sedang tertidur pulas ini sanggup membuat hati Eren berdebar - debar karena rupawannya.

'Kenapa dia begitu dingin? Padahal sentuhannya hangat, dan lagi kenapa aku jadi bahan pelampiasannya?' Pertanyaan di kepala Eren terus berputar tanpa diucapkan. Walau ia sebal dengan Rivaille, tapi ia penasaran dengan latar belakang sang _dominan_t-nya, rasa penasarannya merupakan bibit awal perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Eren ketika bersama senior mesumnya ini.

'Percuma mengharapkan orang seperti ini membuka hatinya,' Eren mendengus, disisi lain ia tidak bisa melawan kenikmatan sentuhan Rivaille yang memabukkan, tapi ia masih memiliki hati nurani, dan hatinya perlahan tercabik – cabik oleh permainan Rivaille. 'Lagipula aku hanya salah satu mainannya,' Eren membalikkan badan. 'Aku lebih baik tidak mengharapkan apa – apa darinya.'

_Krek!_

Eren tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon, menimbulkan suara yang membangunkan 'Binatang Buas' dibelakangnya.

**Brakkk!**

Tahu – tahu Eren sudah didorong ke tembok sekolah, Eren kaget dengan refleks Rivaille yang begitu cepat, sampai rasanya ia akan dibunuh oleh kedua mata kelabu itu, mata hijau itu melihat sekeliling mereka, tidak menemukan seorang pun yang hilir mudik di taman sekolah.

"Kau bocah nakal juga, menyerangku saatku tidur…" Rivaille menyeringai, tangannya mulai menyelinap bagaikan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, Eren shock ketika tangan itu mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting tanpa sadar dimana mereka berada.

"T-Tunggu! R-Ri-Hmmmfh!" Mulutnya diblokir oleh lidah yang basah, menginvasi mulutnya, disela – sela ciuman mereka, Eren bisa mendengar bisikan Rivaille.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggil seniormu dengan tidak sopan-Hmmh…" Lidahnya kembali meliuk – liuk dengannya. "Kau hanya boleh memanggil namaku ketika aku sedang memasukimu, Hnnh…"

Rivaille menarik lagi lidahnya, menontoni Eren yang bernafas dengan tersengal – sengal dan saliva mengucur kedagunya, ia terkekeh melihat juniornya berwajah menggoda, Rivaille kembali menyentuhnya untuk ronde selanjutnya.

"Kumohon! J-Jangan dilanjutkan!" Pinta Eren, ia tahan tangan yang hampir menyentuh kejantanannya. "Kita berada diluar, Riva-Aahnn!" Kata – katanya terhenti ketika lidah panas Rivaille menjilati tonjolan merah didadanya, sejak kapan seragamnya terbuka lebar?

"Kau harus dihukum, hmm, mencoba macam – macam dengan seniormu ketika istirahat~" Rivaille tidak menghentikan niat bejatnya, tangan kanannya sampai di celana milik Eren dan mulai menggesek kejantanannya yang sudah menengang itu.

"Aaahn!"

"Lihat, kau sudah tegang seperti ini, kau sensitif seperti biasanya ya, hmm…" Rivaille memberi kecupan di leher, merasakan kesensitifan Eren yang melebihi dari biasanya, mungkin karena lokasinya di area publik?

Gesekan tangan Rivaille semakin kencang, dan Eren sudah tidak bisa berkutik melawannya, ia memenjamkan mata, wajahnya tambah panas, plus keringatnya yang mengalir deras di wajahnya, suara gesekan antar kulit berdengung di telinganya, membuat desahan Eren semakin kencang, sampai tak sadar mereka masih dalam lingkungan sekolah yang masih berjalan.

**TING TONG TING TONG **

Suara bel mengembalikan akal sehat Rivaille, ia menarik tangannya tanpa menyelesaikan apa yang ia perbuat dan berjalan menjauh, sambil mendecih.

Kaget, marah, panik, lega bercampur aduk di dada Eren, ia tidak mengejar seniornya sambil marah – marah, ia bereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan buru – buru lari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Armin kaget melihat sosok sahabatnya datang ke kelas dengan terburu – buru dan berkeringat, bajunya terlihat sedikit lecek dan lagi wajahnya seperti…. Habis digauli.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Bisik Armin ketika ia dipersilahkan duduk oleh Hannes, guru yang paling baik terhadap Eren, sahabat yang bermata hijau itu tidak menjawab langsung, ia gelengkan kepalanya sambil memaksa dirinya untuk senyum.

Ketidak-beresan Eren semakin tercium, dan rasa penasarannya Armin mungkin akan melewati batas privasi sahabatnya.

Jam pelajaran terasa lama bagi Eren, kondisi badannya masih aneh akibat sentuhan Rivaille yang setengah – setengah, ia kesal setengah mati dengan perlakuan kakak kelasnya yang keterlaluan itu, ia tidak mungkin bisa konsentrasi belajar dengan kondisi badan yang meneriakinya untuk klimaks, dan lagi ia tidak bisa tenang.

Seakan ketagihan akan sesuatu.

"Hm? Jaeger? Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Hannes setelah ia selesai memberi materi, ia terkejut melihat wajah Eren yang tidak biasanya, seperti… menahan sesuatu?

Mau tidak mau, Eren menggeleng, ia harus keluar kelas sebelum ia meledak. "M-Maaf Pak, aku ingin izin ke toilet…" Ujarnya, teman – teman dibelakangnya diam – diam menertawakan cara bicaranya yang aneh, firasat Armin semakin terasa aneh, ia ingin menemani temannya ke toilet tapi ia tahu peraturan sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat di UKS kalau kau tidak enak badan," Ujar Hannes yang bersimpati kepada murid favoritnya, Eren mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas.

Eren berlari ke kamar mandi laki – laki karena ia tidak mungkin bisa mengocok barang miliknya diruang yang mungkin ada dokter jaga ataupun murid yang sakit lainnya, dan juga tempat itu mengingatnya aktivitas panas dengan Rivaille sebelumnya.

Eren mengecek setiap bilik kamar mandi, tidak ada seorang pun yang ada disana, Eren menghela nafas lega, ia berniat menyelesaikan apa yang belum Rivaille selesaikan.

'Dia harus bertanggung jawab soal ini…' Bisiknya, dan tidak diduga – duga orang ia kesali sekarang sudah bertengger dipintu masuk.

"Oi, bocah, adik kecilmu masih menegang sekarang?"

Eren hampir terjatuh di kamar mandi yang licin ini, saking kagetnya mengenai kehadiran Rivialle yang mendadak. "P-Punyaku tidak segitu kecil tahu! Dan kecilkan suaramu!" Desisnya sebal.

Rivaille terkekeh dan menghampiri Eren, ia dorong pemuda berambut coklat kedalam bilik toilet yang paling pojok. "Buka celanamu."

"A-Apa!? Kau akan memerkosaku lagi-Hmmph!" Rivialle menerpa ciuman panas untuk membungkam mulut cerewetnya Eren.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas ini bukan? Hm?" Eren mendesis sebal dan perlahan membuka celananya, ia gantung di atas bilik dan membuka kemejanya, begitu pula dengan Rivaille.

"Jadi… kita mulai darimana, hm?" Rivaille memandangi barang milik Eren yang masih menegang.

"Kau mulai saja dengan, Hengghhh!" Tahu – tahu barang milik Rivaille yang besarnya melebihi miliknya menempel dengannya, Rivaille sengaja menubruk Eren yang sedang duduk diatas W.C. yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Rivaille tentunya.

"Punyamu terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan milikku." Bisiknya sambil terus mengocok miliknya. Eren terbelalak melihat ukuran penis Rivaille yang besar, tak sadar benda laknat itu yang selalu menyodok di anusnya.

"Hey, kau sentuh punyaku juga," Rivaille menarik tangan Eren ke alat vitalnya, memintanya untuk menggesekkan seperti yang ia lakukan.

Detakan jantung Eren semakin kencang, tidak hanya karena sentuhan Rivaille dan ia menyentuh barang miliknya, Rivaille memandanginya begitu aneh sampai membuat badannya aneh, dan Eren tidak henti – hentinya memandangi tubuh Rivaille atletis itu, dan mendadak tonjolan merahnya mengeras dengan sendirinya, Rivaille menyeringai, dan seketika Eren bisa merasakan tusukan panah di hatinya.

"Hnghh, Ahh Rivaille…" Desah Eren ketika merasakan jilatan dan gigitan didadanya, keduanya saling menggesek dengan cepat, menambah kecepatan sampai keduanya klimaks. "Hn, Eren, sebentar lagi aku…"

"Hengh, Rivaille!"

_SPLURT_

"Aah…" Rintih Eren, Rivaille menyodorkan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan cairan putih milik keduanya.

Meski Rivaille bertanggung jawab, Eren masih kesal dengan perlakuan Rivaille saat istirahat, ia lupa memakan roti melonnya sekarang.

"Hey, Rivaille-maksudku Senior Rivaille, kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Bukannya perjanjiannya ketika kita sudah selesai sekolah?" Tanya Eren dengan sedikit ketus, Rivaille sedang mencuci muka dan mengaca di cermin.

"Huh? Bukankah kita adalah _fuck buddies_?" Tanya Rivaille lagi dengan wajah datar, muka Eren memerah, entah marah apa malu.

"Apa!? Aku tidak sudi dengan hubungan meskipun kau seniorku sekalipun!" Protesan Eren tidak digubris oleh Rivaille.

Eren menarik pundak seniornya. "Berhenti bermain – main denganku!"

Dalam sekejap, Eren bisa merasakan tonjokan di perutnya, lalu mendorong remaja itu ketembok beton. "Kau tidak bisa macam – macam denganku, Eren, meski kau bisa judo sekalipun."

Rivaille menarik dasinya. "Kau yang menerima tawaranku, kan? Kau harus menuruti perintahku tanpa banyak alasan, dan ingat posisimu dimana…" Eren tidak membalas katanya, ia memandang balik dengan tajam, Rivaille hanya terkekeh.

"K-Kalau begitu.." Eren perlahan bangkit. "Aku boleh meminta satu permohonan?"

"Hm?"

"S-Setiap setelah kita melakukan itu, apakah aku boleh mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu secara pribadi?" Tanya Eren sesopan mungkin.

Rivaille terkejut dengan permintaan juniornya, ia memberi tanda oke dan terkekeh dengan sikap anehnya. 'Menarik juga.'

* * *

"Total penjualan hari ini bagaimana, Eren?"

"…."

"Eren?"

"Aah, Maaf!" Eren tersadar dari lamunannya, ia buru – buru memberikan daftar bunga yang sudah terjual dengan nominalnya kepada pemilik toko bunga.

"Humm, akhir – akhir ini aku sering melihatmu kecapaian atau melamun, apakah masa sekolahmu sedang berat?" Tanya Rico, sang pemilik sekaligus manajer Eren.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya. "Ah, tidak terlalu, aku ada kegiatan esktra setelah sekolah…"

"Oh begitu, kau bisa ambil cuti kalau ujian sudah mendekat ya, nak, jangan memaksakan dirimu.." Wanita itu memberi tepukan di bahunya, meski ia tegas, wanita itu juga memperhatikan Eren.

Eren mengangguk dan pamit pulang, ia tunggangi sepeda yang biasa ia gunakan untuk transportasi ke tempat sambilan kerja, sebelum bertemu Rivaille, Eren bekerja dua kali lipat untuk biaya sekolahnya, tapi setelah ada tambahan 'aktivitas', ia terpaksa mengurangi jatah waktu kerjanya dan beristirahat di hari minggu, untung saja ia mendapat beasiswa di semester berikutnya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Eren tidak hanya memiliki aktivitas terlarang dengan Rivaille, tapi ia juga mendengar fakta – fakta mengenai Rivaille secara langsung dari orangnya sendiri. Entah berguna untuk balas dendam atau apa, karena ia tidak tahu Rivaille berbohong apa tidak, tapi ia memang ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi Rivaille seperti apa.

"Cinta pertamaku itu… datang tidak terduga, dan berakhir dengan buruk, sungguh buruk sampai cerita cinta pertamaku bagaikan film horror yang diliris berabad – abad lalu." Ujar Rivaille, ia selalu kehabisan ide untuk menceritakan tentang diri sendirinya karena pada dasarnya ia bukan orang yang senang bercerita, tapi ia masih punya akal untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Eren selalu tertawa atau senang mendengar cerita darinya, yang membuat Rivaille terkejut setiap saat, Eren yang ia tahu sebelumnya selalu merengut dan marah – marah kepadanya, walau berakhir manis dan menggoda ketika sudah disentuh.

Tawa dan senyumannya, membuat Rivaille berpikir ulang apa yang ia lakukan kepada Eren selama ini, memang selama ini ia menganggap pemuda yang bermanik hijau ini sebagai mainannya, tapi entah kenapa semenjak ia membuka dirinya, ia merasakan hal lain kepada Eren.

"Hahaha, ya cerita Senior Rivaille masih bagus daripada ceritaku di kejar anjing karena anjing itu sedang musim kawin, pfft hahaha!" Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, tak sadar ada bekas gigitan dan kecupan di seluruh tubuhnya, Rivaille heran dengan tawanya yang begitu lepas, padahal ia pikir ceritanya tidak lucu.

"Aku sedang tidak menceritakan cerita humor, bocah, apa yang lucu?" Protes Rivaille, tidak senang kehidupannya di tertawakan.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak menyangka Senior bisa mengalami kejadian malang juga, aku kira Rivaille sempurna dari kehidupannya." Ujarnya, lalu ia kembali merebah dirinya di tempat tidur, ya, mereka berdua memang berada di UKS.

"Kesempurnaan itu tidak ada di dunia ini, dan kenapa manusia selalu mengejar kesempurnaan…" Gumam Eren, ada kalanya Eren sering bicara hal – hal yang bijak, yang membuat Rivaille sedikit kagum mendengarnya.

"Hey, Bocah, kalau kau sepintar itu, kenapa kau mau tidur denganku, hm?" Rivaille mengacak rambut coklat itu, entah kenapa ia selalu gemas dengan rambut berantakan itu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja," Ujarnya. "Heh? Kau masih punya hati, bocah?" Ledek Rivaille.

"Mungkin… mau seberusaha apapun aku menghilangkannya, hati nurani itu selalu ada… hati itu tidak selalu membawa kesakitan kok, ada kalanya kita senang karena berbuat kebaikan," Eren berguling ketempat Rivaille. "Apakah Rivaille pernah berbuat kebaikan?"

"…..Entahlah, kebaikan dan keburukan itu bisa dibilang hanya beda setipis kertas atau bisa dibilang mereka tidak berbeda satu sama lain," Rivaille memakai baju kemejanya lagi, lalu ia ambil mantel seragamnya.

"Sudah jam segini, mau kuantar pulang, Jaeger?" Tanyanya ketika mereka berdua sampai diluar sekolah dekat parkiran mobil, Eren mendapat tawaran yang tak biasanya, ia buru – buru memakai baju dan mengikuti Rivaille.

"Kau baru saja berbuat kebaikan," Ujar Eren sambil tertawa. "Hey, jangan salah paham, ini merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabku, bodoh." Balas Rivaille sambil menyalakan mobil Mercedesnya, meski ia murid, ia memiliki mobil termahal di sekolahnya, dan Eren sangat beruntung bisa menaiki mobil itu.

Rumah Eren tidaklah mewah, ia tinggal disalah satu rumah susun, seperti kos – kosan, Rivaille tak biasa membayangkan seberapa jorok tempat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah repot – repot mengantarkan juniormu, Senior Rivaille," Ujar Eren sambil membungkuk, memberi sedikit kehormatan.

"Hmm, tadi kulihat sikumu kau perban, kenapa?" Tanya Rivaille, entah basa – basi atau penasaran, Eren cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan sepele.

"Ini memar karena kejatuhan barang saat kerja part time, hehehe." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya, Rivaille yang masih duduk di mobilnya menggetok kepalanya. "Auw!"

"Lain kali hati – hati, bocah," Ujarnya sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan pergi melesat jauh.

Eren tersipu ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa…. Ada sedikit kemungkinan Rivaille memedulikannya?

Armin yang hendak mengunjungi Eren ke rumahnya melihat adegan tadi.

* * *

"Sekarang tidak ada rahasia –rahasiaan lagi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Senior Rivaille?" Tanya Armin dengan nada menginterogasi.

Eren mendadak merinding di tanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan yang jelas – jelas membongkar hubungan terlarangnya dengan Rivaille.

"Eng, Armin… Aku dilarang untuk tidak membicarakan ini…"

Armin menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, aku akan bertanya kepada Rivaille-"

"Eh! JANGAN! Yasudah aku akan cerita!" Cegahnya dengan panik, Armin terkekeh kecil dan kembali duduk dengan sahabatnya.

Kali ini perpustakaan sepi, Eren berpindah dari tempat biasanya ke pojokan, tidak ingin mengenang aktivitas setelah pulang tentunya.

"Jadi…. Aku meminta Rivaille untuk membantuku naik ranking, dengan syarat… Aku harus-ber-s-s-se-se-setu-setu-"

"Bersetubuh maksudmu?"

"Iya, itu maksudku, dan kami sudah melakukan ini selama tiga bulan…." Ujar Eren, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi malunya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan dibully oleh dia," Armin menyenderkan kepalanya. "Yah, itu salahmu karena sudah menantangnya…"

"Well, kau bukan hanya yang punya rahasia kok, tidak perlu malu, Eren." Armin kembali menatap Eren dengan serius. "Aku juga memiliki hubungan terlarang."

"Eh!? Serius dengan siapa!?" Eren mendadak menjadi remaja yang suka gossip sambil memukul meja tanpa sadar.

"Ssst, jangan berisik, Eren," Protes Armin. "Kau tahu guru Fisika, kan?"

"Tahu, itu kan?"

"Dia sebenarnya Kepala Sekolah ini."

"HAH!? Bukannya Dot Pixis?"

"Ia akan mewarisi sekolah ini berikut dengan warisan lain," Armin mengambil kacamatanya, ia lap lensanya dengan saputangan miliknya. "Tentu aku mengincar harta darinya, banyak guru mesum yang mencoba ingin memasukiku, tapi yang kuterima hanya dia." Bisiknya.

"Tak kusangka kau licik juga," Gumam Eren. "Tapi tahu tidak? Rivaille tidak seperti yang rumor bilang lho!"

"Dia sangat mencintai kebersihan, dia yang sering membersihkan ruangan yang sudah tidak terpakai ini, dan ia juga pernah menolong kucing yang dibuang, ia tidak pernah menggunakan kecurangan atau kekerasan dalam urusan sekolah, ia selalu jujur dan berani mengatakan pendapatnya, entah yang ia hadapi penjabat tinggi, meski jenius, ia malas berlama – lama dikelas mendengar celoteh guru, Bayangkan murid nomor satu seperti itu! Lalu ia sangat suka meminum teh hitam, juga suka kopi, pantas mukanya begitu suram, hahaha-"

"Eren, boleh aku memberi suatu pendapat?"

"Apa?"

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?"

.

.

.

Pertanyaan Armin selalu berdengung di kepalanya setiap ia melamun, apakah benar ia mencintainya? Apakah itu hanya nafsu belaka? Ia tidak bisa membedakannya.

'Apa benar itu namanya cinta? Apakah Rivaille merasakan hal yang sama?'

Eren tidak bisa konsen lagi dengan pembelajarannnya, meski nilainya gemilang, tapi suasana hatinya suram, terlebih setelah ia menyadari hubungan Rivaille dengannya yang begitu rapuh.

Armin sudah memperingatinya bahwa Ia memasuki kawasan bahaya didalam kehidupan Rivaille, kemungkinan ia bakal diakui dan diterima oleh Rivaille sendiri hanya 0.1%, tentu membuat Eren galau, ia hanya manusia biasa yang mengejar – ngejar nilai untuk masa depan yang cerah.

Eren yang sedang berjalan ke lain kelas melihat seseorang di jembatan, hari begitu gelap karena hujan turun deras, tidak ada murid diluar selain dia dan orang itu.

'Apakah… dia Rivaille?' Pikirnya, ia berlari kearah jembatan, lalu berhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita.

"Kau anggap aku apa!? Mainan? Aku tunanganmu, Rivaille!" Pekik gadis didepannya.

"Kau hanya wanita yang dipilih oleh Orang tuaku, jangan besar kepala soal malam itu, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu seberapa hebatnya kau melayaniku, kau hanyalah alat penerus keturunan." Jawab Rivaille tanpa perasaan, wanita itu menangis ketika mendengar kata – katanya.

"KAU JAHAT! RIVAILLE! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Gadis yang ternyata bukan gadis lagi lari darinya, dan Eren merasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbincang kepadanya.

Sialnya, Rivaille sudah membalik badan dan melihat sosok pemuda bermata hijau ini, Eren sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Oi, Eren, kau sedang membolos, hm? Dasar bocah nakal," Sapanya. "Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini," Balas Eren sambil tersenyum, dengan terpaksa tentunya.

"Oh… Kau mendengar tadi, huh?" Tanya Rivaille, matanya terfokus dengan hujan diluar.

"Bukan bermaksud menguping, tapi suara gadis- maksudku perempuan itu terdengar kencang…" Eren menggaruk kepalanya, ia tahu ini bukan urusannya dalam hal itu.

"Hmph, itulah perempuan kalau kau memberi sedikit harapan, mereka akan menuntutmu sampai kerumahmu," Canda Rivaille, Eren memaksakan diri tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oi, pernahkah kau berpikir untuk kabur dari hidupmu? Kabur dari kemiskinan dan kerasnya hidupmu, Eren?" Tanya Rivaille, kini matanya beradu pandang dengan Eren.

"Hm? Aku pernah mengharap seperti itu dulu, saat aku kecil," Rivialle memperkecil jaraknya. "Tapi aku tahu percuma untuk mengeluh, jadi kujalankan apa yang bisa kujalankan…Rivaille…. Kau ingin kabur dari kehidupanmu?" Tahu – tahu wajah Rivaille sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"…Kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Eren…" Rivaille mengecup bibir Eren setelah membisikinya, entah terbawa suasana apa memang rencananya, ia klaim bibir ranum itu.

Eren yang biasanya merasa nikmat dengan ciumannya merasakan hal aneh, ketika Rivaille mencoba melahap bibirnya dan ingin memasuki mulutnya, Eren mendorongnya.

"Ada apa?" Rivaille cukup terkejut dengan penolakannya.

"Ah… Tidak jangan dipikirkan…" Eren berjalan mundur, tapi dihentikan oleh tarikan Rivaille.

"Jangan pikirkan perempuan itu, Eren, kau tahu kan-"

"Apakah Rivaille akan memerlakukanku seperti itu suatu saat?" Tanya Eren tiba – tiba, Rivaille mencoba untuk tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kan hanya-"

"Kita _fuck buddies_, kan? Itu maumu, kan?" Tanya Eren lagi, ia tak peduli telah memotong perkataan Rivaille, pemuda didepannya diam tidak berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengantarku pulang? Bertanya mengenai kondisi badanku? Memberiku nomor handphonemu? Menciumku dengan lembut?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau anggap aku apa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Eren meninggalkannya sendirian dalam derasnya hujan diluar.

* * *

Eren merasa emosional hari ini, bukan karena Rivaille kembali merecokinya, tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir para senior bersekolah disini.

Ujian Akhir Senior lebih maju dari ujian kenaikan kelas dari biasanya, tentu Senior akan lulus duluan, dan Eren belum mendapat kabar sama sekali.

Semenjak insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu, Eren tidak melihat sosok Rivaille di ruang manapun, seakan – akan orang itu menghilang dari bumi, Eren berusaha tidak peduli toh, ia berusaha menaikkan tingkat prestasinya, naik ke peringkat kedua, kemarin ia baru saja menang debat melawan Petra, sang peringkat kedua, yang ternyata perempuan yang sama ia jumpai waktu kejadian itu.

'Malangnya perempuan itu,' Pikir Eren ketika selesai menyapa dan mengobrol dengan Petra, senior Petra ini baik dan ramah kepada siapa aja, meski kepada lawan yang baru saja merebut posisinya.

Eren merasa sesuatu yang aneh didalam dirinya, entahlah, apakah perasaaan lega ketika tahu perempuan sebaik ini tidak memiliki ikatan dengan Rivaille?

Armin merasakan hawa suram dari Eren yang sedari pagi bingung mau melakukan apa, ia bukanlah Eren yang berambisius dan kurang puas lagi, ia berubah menjadi pemuda yang melakonis dan sentiment, seperti ibu – ibu hamil.

"Eren, kalau kau segitu paniknya, kau harusnya menyapa duluan…"

"Menyapa bagaimana? Ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi disekolah ini! Siapa saja ia pindah, lalu-"

"Kau mempunyai nomor teleponnya, bukan?" Pertanyaan Armin membuat dirinya serasa seperti bego.

"Uuh…" Eren bukan orang yang mau menurunkan harga diri, saking nervousnya, ia tak sengaja mengklik tombol icon sticker yang bergambar titan sambil tertulis "I'll eat you" dan terkirim sukses.

"AAAH! Siaaal! Aku malah mengirim ikon ambigu pula!" Eren memukul kepalanya sendiri dimejanya.

_**TRING!**_

Balasan secepat kilat masuk kedalam inboxnya.

_Kalau kau segitu inginnya bertemu denganku, bocah, _

_Datangi tempat dimana kau dikejar anjing. _

_-R_

"Lihat, undangan dan petunjuk," Bisik Armin yang ikutan lihat handphone Eren, ia memberi tepukan di bahunya. "Semangat, Eren, kuberikan kau ini.."

Armin memberi satu botol kecil yang bertulis Vaseline. "Eng, Aku harus mencuci muka dengan ini?"

"Itu pelumas, dodol," Armin terkikik pelan, Eren memerah malu dan meninggalkan teman licik ini sendirian.

Eren berlari ke ruang UKS, berharap ruangan itu sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali Seniornya menunggu disana.

'Kuharap Rivaille mau memaafkanku….'

_Greeek!_

Eren membuka pintu sampai berbunyi karena terlalu bersemangat, ia tidak melihat Senior maupun dokter jaga, tapi ia melihat seseorang tidur di tempat tidur dekat dengan jendela.

"Rivaille tidak ada disini ya…" Gumamnya, ia menghampiri murid yang sedang tidur ditutupi tirai putih itu.

_Srett! _

Dalam sekejap Eren ditarik kedalam tempat tidur itu. "Gyaaa-Hmmfh!" dan tangan familiar membungkam mulutnya.

"Suaramu selalu berisik, heh," Rivaille terkekeh sambil duduk, biasanya ia sergap Eren kalau ia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Heh? Senior Rivaille… tidak langsung menyantapku?" Tanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm? Kau mau kutiduri untuk terakhir kalinya?" Eren diam, ia bertanya pertanyaan yang salah.

"Jujur, semenjak kejadian itu, aku merasa hubungan kita ini salah dari awal…" Ujar Rivaille langsung ke topik utamanya. "Banyak murid yang kuajak melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi tidak ada yang memuaskan sepertimu,"

Wajah Eren memerah. "K-Kau tahu kan kau yang merenggut keperjakaanku pertama kali…"

"Maksudku itu, meski kau nekat dan ambisius, kau masih polos dan lembut dari dalamnya, kau tidak busuk seperti lainnya, dan…." Rivaille menyibak poni Eren yang agak menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau yang membuatku ketagihan." Bisiknya sebelum mengecup hidungnya, Eren memenjamkan mata dan merasakan bibir Rivaille, bibir yang biasa mengulum bibir dan barang miliknya kini mengecup hangat.

"Senior…. Mengenai kata–kataku sebelumnya, aku-"

"Kau tidak salah, Eren, aku tahu apa yang aku perbuat…." Rivaille menghela nafas. "Dan aku tidak menyesalinya."

Eren tertawa lagi, meski kesal mendengar pernyataan bejat dari Rivaille, tapi itulah seniornya. "Dasar, kapan kau tobat sih…."

"Mungkin setelah ini…."

**Deg **

Eren harus menghadapi, mungkin hari ini hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Rivaille, di satu sisi ia tak ingin melepaskannya, entah datang darimana, sekesal apapun, sebenci apapun, kalau sudah bertemu Rivaille, rasa itu menghilang, diganti dengan kehangatan atas kehadirannya.

"Rivaille…." Eren menaruh kedua tangan di pundaknya. "Terima kasih untuk mengabulkan permintaanku yang tidak penting itu, lalu…."

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku ingin Rivaille menyentuhku…" Bisiknya. "Aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, aku hanya bagian dari permainanmu-"

"-Eren-"

"Maka dari itu, tolonglah selesaikan game ini, dengan apa yang kau mulai pertama kali…" Pinta Eren sambil ia rebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, ia buka mantel dan dasinya, ia biarkan beberapa kancing terbuka, mengekspos kulitnya yang mulus, dan juga membuka celananya, paha dan betisnya yang mulus terlihat.

"Baiklah, semoga kau tidak menyesal, Eren…." Rivaille membuka bajunya, membiarkan sinar matahari sore menyinari badannya yang seksi, Eren memandanginya sampai menelan ludah.

Mereka berciuman, bercumbu, saling menyentuh sampai tak peduli beberapa gigitan dan kecupan ia lakukan, Eren tidak menahan dirinya kali ini, ia sentuh perut dan ototnya Rivaille yang membuatnya penasaran, kadang ia gigit dan hisap lehernya, mendesah sekencang – kencangnya sampai lupa harga dirinya.

Ketika Rivaille hendak memasuki jarinya, Eren menghentikannya. "B-B-Biarkan aku yang menyiapkan diriku," Bisiknya, ia buka tutupnya, membiarkan beberapa cairan mengenai jarinya lalu ia usap sampai masuk kelubang kecilnya.

"Aaahn, Aaah…" Eren mendesah sendiri ketika merasakan jarinya masuk, memuaskan dirinya ternyata jauh lebih susah daripada membiarkannya Rivaille menyentuhnya, jarinya berusaha masuk sedalam – dalamnya, membiarkan cairannya menempel didinding rectum supaya barang gemuk milik Rivaille itu muat didalamnya.

"Aaahn, Aku siap, Rivaille." Panggil Eren, wajahnya begitu panas dan sayu, Rivaille tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum memasukinya.

"Hmmh, kau bisa merasakan benda besar ini, kan?" Rivaille menyundul permukaan lubang, sedangkan kedua tangan Eren menarik belahan pantatnya untuk memudahkan Rivaille masuk.

"Aaah, kumohon jangan-Hngh! Menggodaku…" pinta Eren sambil menggigit bibir bawahnnya, Rivaille terkekeh lalu mulai mendorong masuk dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aaaahn!" Merasakan anggota tubuh Rivaille yang sudah tidak memasukinya dalam waktu yang lama membuat kesensitivan Eren bertambah dua kali lipat, Rivaille baru saja masuk setengah, Eren sudah bernafas tersengal – sengal.

"Aaahn, Ri-Rivaille, Aaahn-"

"Sabar, Eren, aku baru saja mulai," Goda Rivaille, ia jilat dan gigit daun telinga Eren yang memerah, salah satu sensitive spotnya Eren.

"Aaahn-Aaaaah!" Desahannya tambah kencang ketika tangan Rivaille kembali menggesek barang Eren dengan kencang, Rivaille juga menambah kecepatan menyundulnya.

Eren tidak bisa berbohong lagi bagaimana nikmatnya di sodoki oleh Rivaille, meski besar dan kasar, ia selalu membuatnya seperti tersetrum ketika menyundul bagian sensitive spotnya.

"Aaahn! D-Disana, Aah-Aaah!"

"Akhirnya kau memberitahuku tempat favoritmu, huh," Rivaille menambah kecepatan di saat yang sama. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal."

"Hu-Aah, Cu-curang, Aaahn!" Protes Eren, hentakan Rivaille semakin kencang, sampai rasanya keduanya ingin menyembur.

"Hah- hah, kau tahu, aku tidak pernah-ah, mencium para mainanku," Bisik Rivaille di telinganya, Eren cukup terkejut dengan fakta itu, berarti dirinya spesial? Kata – kata Rivaille membuat Eren klimaks duluan.

"A-Aaah, Rivaille, Aaaaah!" semburan cairan putih keluar di tangan Rivaille, tapi ia tak peduli, ia terus menghentakan badannya sampai menyembur keluar.

"Hngh, Eren, Enghh…" Dan Eren merasakan cairan panas yang selalu mengisi kekosongannya ketika Rivaille mencabut barang miliknya, keduanya bernafas memburu, tapi Eren tidak pingsan seperti biasanya.

"Rivaille, a-aku masih bisa satu ronde,"

"Huh? Kau minum obat perangsang untuk memperkuat dirimu, hm?"

"B-Bukan! Aku hanya pikir mungkin ada posisi yang Rivaille inginkan…" Ujarnya sambil cemberut.

Rivaille kembali duduk. "Itu yang kusuka darimu, kau tidak perlu obat perangsang untuk sensitif seperti itu, heh" Rivaille mengocok barangnya lagi. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau 'mengendarai'ku, hmm"

'Suka?'

Eren membuang pertanyaannya jauh – jauh, ia tidak pernah melakukan diatas pangkuan Rivaille sebelumnya tapi ia coba, ketika Ia duduk, cairan di dalam mencoba keluar, Eren merasa aneh dengan sensasi seperti itu.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, Eren…"

"B-Baiklah.." Eren perlahan menaiki Rivaille dengan ragu – ragu, Rivaille biarkan kedua tangan Eren menahan di pundaknya, lalu tangan kanan Eren memegang barang milik Rivaille untuk dimasukan kedalam lubang, Rivaille meremas dan menarik bokong Eren untuk membantunya.

"Ahn!" Eren mengeras ketika bokongnya diremas dengan sensual oleh Rivaille. Kejantanan yang besar itu ia dorongkan untuk masuk perlahan.

"Aaaaaaan!" denyut sakit dan nikmatnya masih berirama ditubuh Eren, pemuda itu perlahan menurunkan pinggulnya, Rivaille dapat merasakan dinding dalam Eren yang begitu panas akibat dorongannya, ia tarik Eren sampai kebawah.

"AAAAHN!" Perasaan kaget dicampur rasa sakit dan nikmat menikmat secara bersama membuatnya memekik kencang.

"Hng, Maaf, aku hanya tidak sabaran…" Bisik Rivaille, Eren mencoba bergerak lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hmmngh, Henggh, Haah…" Eren menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena tidak biasa dengan rasa nikmat yang lebih dari biasanya seperti ini, dan lagi ia yang harus bergerak, libidonya naik ketika mendengar Rivaille mendesah, sangat jarang mendengar pemuda itu mendesah, apalagi biasanya ia memuaskan Eren, tapi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan dirinya dimanja oleh kehangatan bokong Eren dan desahan Erotisnya.

"Aaahn-Rivaille-Rivaille-" Desah Eren, ia tak tahan untuk tidak memanggil namanya, kecepatan gerak pinggulnya semakin cepat, suara kulit menggesek satu sama lain menggema diruangan, membuat Rivaille tambah mengeras.

"Hngh, kau begitu erotis sekali, Eren," Bisiknya, Eren yang mengangkat kepalanya sampai saliva keluar, hanya menjawab dengan desahannya.

"Aahn,Ah-Ah, Hmnghh…"

"Kau tahu, bagiku, kau yang paling tercantik…" Bisiknya, dengan maksud menggodanya, tapi reaksi Eren berbeda.

Ia menangis.

Entah menangis karena kesakitan apa karena kata – katanya, desahannya berubah menjadi isakan.

Rivaille bingung dengan reaksi Eren yang beda dari biasanya. "Sakit, Eren?"

"Engh-Hiks-Bu-bukhan-Ankh-Lanjutkan, Rivaille-ahh" Ujarnya, disela desahan dan rintihan, Rivaille tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangis, tapi ia turuti kemauannya, kedua tangan Rivaille mengenggam bokongnya lagi dan kini ia menambah kecepatannya.

"Engh-Aaah-Aaakh-Aaah," Desahannya tambah kencang, klimaks keduanya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Aaah, Rivaille-Aaah"

"Hng, ya?"

"Cium aku, Hmmfh!" Rivaille langsung menciumnya ketika ia memintanya, tepukan dua daging itu makin kencang sampai 'barang' besarnya menyembur dalam Eren untuk kedua kalinya.

"AAAAAAHN!" Eren melepas ciumannya dan berteriak kencang ketika Rivaille klimaks, disusul dengan klimaks di kejantananya.

Eren masih menangis, entah apa alasannya, Rivaille tidak melepaskan pelukannya, Eren masih diam dalam tangisnya, ia biarkan waktu berjalan didalam pelukan Rivaille….

….Yang Terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Berbulan – bulan tanpa kehadiran senior mesum membuatnya ia bisa mandiri dan fokus terhadap ujiannya, alhasil ia berhasil mendapat fasilitas nomor satu, yaitu ruangan sendiri dengan biaya tinggal, makan, dan kendaraan ditanggung oleh Sekolah, tentu ia sangat senang bisa mendapat apa yang ia impikan, tapi ia tidak akan terlena dengan kekayaan yang ia hadapi.

Armin menjadi president club di ekstrakulikulernya dan ia memberitahu secara pribadi kepada Eren bahwa ia memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan gurunya, Eren tidak melarangnya.

Ketika ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, ia menjalankan program yang ia buat, Program Berbuat Kebaikan, dengan ide dan semangatnya, ia ingin membuat sekolah yang memiliki kebusukan dan kejahatan ini diberantas habis oleh nilai dan norma, mencegah yang baik menjadi buruk, dan menyadarkan yang buruk untuk sadar kembali.

Banyak rintangan yang Eren hadapi ketika menjalani 2 tahun tanpa didampingi Seniornya, banyak orang yang protes dan memeranginya dari belakang, bahkan awalnya ia tidak mendapat dukungan dari guru.

Berkat kegigihan dan usaha Eren yang tiada akhirnya, ia sukses membawa sekolah ini jadi bentuk awalnya, dimana murid – murid datang sekolah untuk mempelajari ilmu, bukan untuk bullying, membuang – buang waktu, atau mencari kesenangan, usaha heroiknya tersampai dalam media massa.

Sekarang upacara kelulusan didalam haula gedung, Eren sebagai perwakilan kelas 3, Pemimpin Elite Four, maju kedepan memberi pidato yang menggebu – gebu, banyak murid dan guru menangis karena pidatonya, ia mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan yang meriah seperti biasanya.

Tiba – tiba Eren menangkap seseorang dan rambut yang bereboni didekat pintu keluar, ia tidak memasuki ruangan itu, hanya mengintip.

'Mungkinkah…. Rivaille datang untuk mengunjungiku?' Pikirnya, harap – harap cemas mengenai kehadiran sang mantan senior.

Ketika upacara selesai, Eren menghamburkan dirinya kelapangan, ia tak sengaja berpas –pasan dengan sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun ini, Eren," Armin memberinya selamat.

Eren kaget melihat sahabatnya mendadak berubah menjadi malaikat. "Kenapa kau mendadak berkata begitu, Armin? Kau seperti berubah menjadi perempuan, Hahaha!" Tawanya menggelegar seperti biasa.

"Haha, entahlah, bagiku kau satu – satunya alasan membuatku untuk tetap berharap…" Gumamnya, mungkin Armin sedih mereka akan berpisah untuk memilih jalan hidup.

"Armin, kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin mengunjungi rumahku kapan saja!" Jawabnya dengan optimis, ia beri pelukan hangat kepada sahabatnya.

Armin mengambil tissue untuk mengelap air mata dan ingusnya yang keluar. "Ohya, aku mau memberi tahu soal ini.." Armin menunjukan jari manisnya yang dipasang cicin berwarna emas.

"K-Kau.. bertunangan!?" Pekik Eren, kaget mendengar kabar Armin yang super serius soal hubungannya.

"Iya," Kini Armin menangis terharu sambil memeluk temannya, keduanya bertawa bersama untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah selesai bercengkrama, Armin mengangkat bahunya, menandakan sesuatu. "Ngomong – ngomong, ada seseorang yang menunggumu disana," Armin menunjukan pintu gerbang parkiran. "Good luck, Eren!" Armin berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Eren membalas lambaiannya dan mencoba mencari seseorang, ia melihat seseorang berdiri disamping mobil Mercedes hitamnya, sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya dikantong.

"Rivaille…" Panggil Eren, air mata menetes dari wajahnya. Rivaille membalikkan badannya, memberi senyuman yang paling jarang Eren lihat, tak peduli banyak mata yang melihat kearah mereka, Eren berlari dan memeluk senior yang tingginya dibawah rata – rata itu.

"Rivaille! Aku tak menyangka kau datang dihari kelulusanku!" Pekik Eren dengan girang, Rivaille menepuk pundaknya, badan Eren sudah membesar dari sebelumnya.

"Hey, lepaskan, kau tidak ingin membuat skandalkan di depan umum?" Bisiknya, Eren tertawa dan mengikuti Rivaille memasuki mobilnya.

"Sudah lama tidak mengunjungi sekolah ini, kudengar Smith mengurus sekolah dengan baik."

"Iya, dia melakukan sebisa dia mungkin, kau tahu? Sahabatku, Armin sudah bertunangan dengannya lho,"

"Keh, aku tahu seleranya memang 'demen' daun muda," Ledeknya sambil ia menyalakan mobilnya.

"Rivaille…" Eren mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rivaille. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja, bocah" Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Aku rindu bokongmu, desahanmu, bibirmu-"

"Hanya itukah yang dipikiranmu? Dasar mesum!" Eren memukul pundaknya, keduanya terdiam lagi, lalu Rivaille membuka suara.

"Kau tahu, di Universitas Trost, banyak yang mencalonkan diri sebagai mainanku," Ujarnya. "Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat memuaskanku,"

"Kau mencoba mereka?" Tanya Eren yang sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya melihat sekilas saja, tidak ada yang seberisik, seceria, seheboh dirimu, Eren."

Kedua pemuda didalam mobil Mercedes ini saling memandang. "Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu semenjak itu, entah aku terkena penyakit atau sudah tidak berminat lagi… Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta…" Bisiknya.

Lagi – lagi air mata Eren mengalir lagi. "Aku juga tidak bisa melupakan Rivaille…. Senior yang mesum, yang jenius yang pernah kutemui, hanya ada satu orang… dan orang itu sudah merebut hati nuraniku…." Balas Eren.

Kedua insan ini sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berciuman, keduanya saling mendekatkan diri, memberi hangat tubuh dan hati ke satu sama lain, melupakan waktu dan realita yang mereka jalani.

Meski mereka bertemu ditempat yang salah, menyatu dengan alasan yang salah, keduanya tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang sudah mengikat takdir benang merah mereka.

FIN

A/N : Hwaaa! Terimakasih yang membaca sampai akhir, kenapa kok endingnya Cheesy banget yah berasa kayak sinetron? Huwaaa maaf Author ini emng demennya yg fuwa fuwa makanya bikin angst pun akhirnya begini X'D


End file.
